Гаммон Окто
Гаммон Окто - потомок Луканы Окто и Сатериазиса Веномании. Известный под именем «Проклятый Садовник», он работает прислугой в Театре Зла и одновременно занимается поисками Меча Венома. Gammon Octo, also known as the Cursed Gardener, was a USE soldier and a descendant of Sateriasis Venomania. Losing his brother to Gallerian Marlon's corrupt justice, Gammon sought the Venom Sword to remove his family's curse. Years later, he came to Evil's Theater in search of the sword but was captured and nearly put to death. Saved by the Waiter, Gammon became a choreman for the inhabitants. Биография Скандал Темной Звезды Гаммон Окто присоединился к вооруженным силам и получил звание главного сержанта. Когда Галериан Марлон признал его брата, Нёдзе, виновным в совершении убийства, Гаммон попытался встретиться с верховным судьей. Полный решимости, солдат отправился к особняку Галериана и позвонил в дверь; когда ему открыли, он извинился за то, что беспокоит судью поздно ночью. Судья узнал Гаммона и попытался прогнать его, захлопнув дверь, но солдат удержал ее, умоляя Галериана признать, что его суд был ошибочным и что Нёдзе не был виновен. Судья предупредил о последствиях его слов, и Гаммон замолчал. Галериан объяснил ему, что вина его брата подкрепляется доказательствами. Солдат начал настаивать, чтобы ему хотя бы вернули Меч Венома, но судья отказался это сделать, заявив, что меч был орудием убийства. Когда Гаммон попытался возражать, Галериан предупредил его, что если он продолжит настаивать на своем, это может быть расценено как нарушение закона, и удрученный Гаммон покинул его дом. At some point, Gammon joined the military and attained the rank of Sergeant General. After his brother Nyoze was convicted by Gallerian Marlon for murder, Gammon attempted to set up a meeting with the Chief Justice for several days. Adamant, the soldier traveled to Gallerian's mansion and rang the bell, apologizing for bothering the judge so late at night. The judge recognized Gammon and attempted to send him away, closing the door; the soldier held the door open, pleading that Gallerian's judgment was a mistake and that Nyoze was innocent. Warned of his words' ramifications, Gammon became silent. Hearing the judge's reasoning due to the evidence against Nyoze, he asked for their family heirloom, the Venom Sword, back from the judge's custody. Gallerian refused, claiming the weapon was confiscated under the law as evidence of Nyoze's crime. As Gammon attempted to retort, Gallerian threatened to denounce him as defying the law if he persisted. Unable to retrieve the sword, he apologized for disturbing the court director and left, dissatisfied.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Театр Зла В какой-то момент после 990 года Гаммон прошел через Лес Зла и проник в театр Галериана, чтобы вернуть Меч Венома, необходимый ему для снятия проклятия, преследующего его род. Войдя в лес, он сумел ускользнуть от Хозяйки Кладбища и ее Слуг, но в итоге его судьба оказалась в руках Хозяйки Суда. Пойманный и приговоренный к смерти, он был спасен Официанткой и нанят в театр в качестве «садовника», заменив на этом посту Ма. Во время своего пребывания там Гаммон помогал Ма с созданием сценариев для театра. С помощью своей способности «Фиолетовый Сон» он мог видеть подробности жизни своих предков, что помогало ему лучше понять суть своего проклятия; используя впечатления от своих видений, Проклятый Садовник написал несколько сценариев о различных персонажах, связанных с семью смертными грехами. Примерно в это время он увидел сон о будущем, которое ожидало Хозяйку Суда, если она сумеет воплотить в реальность свою утопию. Обеспокоенный, Гаммон описал свое видение в одном из сценариев, полагая, что это будет лучшим вариантом. Однако обитатели театра не обратили особого внимания на это видение, хотя Садовник отметил, что Ма была заметно расстроена. Sometime after EC 990, Gammon entered the Evil's Forest and arrived at Gallerian's theater to retrieve the Venom Sword so that he could undo the curse plaguing his bloodline.Capriccio Farce - 我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い それを解く為に必要となる 先祖由来の険を求めて 一人でこの森にやってきた After entering the forest, he managed to elude the Master of the Graveyard and her servants, but ended up at the mercy of the Master of the Court. Captured and put on trial, Gammon, given no defense, was quickly sentenced to death. As he awaited his execution, the Waiter stepped forward and recruited him to be their chore guy. With few other options, Gammon became the new "Gardener" of the theater, replacing Ma.Capriccio Farce - 「捕えられ覚悟を決めた時に　気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 During his time there, Gammon began cleaning up after the residents and doing any jobs they needed of him. At some point, he began helping Ma with the creating screenplays for the theater. Using his Purple Dream ability, he was able to detail the lives of his ancestors to better understand his curse; using the experiences he envisioned, the Cursed Gardener wrote several screenplays about various characters related to the Seven Deadly Sins.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography Around this time, he had a dream envisioning the Master of the Court's future should her utopia be realized.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos Concerned about its relation to the world's destruction in EC 1000,Evils Court Booklet - Mammon's Court he wrote down his vision as one of the screenplays, believing it would be good for something. When the screenplay was brought forward and the vision reviewed by the inhabitants, the Director Doll acknowledged it as a possible future for her but it didn't gain much attention due to the low probability it was accurate. During the review, Gammon noticed Ma was visibly upset.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos Afterwards, he mumbled about how the song would come to an end soon, referencing his vision.Master of the Court - 語られぬ 唄もあとわずか 終わりは近いと 庭師は呟く While there, Gammon learned that the Servants were merely copies of Hänsel and Gretel created from their remaining wills left in the Glass of Conchita.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" At some point, he was made the replacement for the unawakened vessel of Lust. Позже он пробормотал, что скоро песня закончится, намекая на свое видение. В какой-то момент Садовник отметил, что ему приходится доверять свою жизнь Хозяйке Кладбища. Во время просмотра фильма про Реми Абеляра Гаммон заметил, что Слуги очень бурно реагировали на происходящее в фильме; подтвердились его подозрения, что эти двое связаны с Гензелем и Гретель. Некоторое время спустя он услышал крики тех, кого приговорила к смерти Хозяйка Суда и вздохнул, размышляя о времени, проведенном в театре и о том, что он должен продолжать свою работу. После этого он сел и начал систематизировать фильмы, просмотренные Куклой-Директором. В 998 году он посетил «суд», который организовала Хозяйка Суда, пытаясь отыскать сосуд Гнева, и посчитал раздражающим то, что обитатели театра устроили этот суд вместо обычного собрания. Во время встречи Хозяйка Суда дала ему разрешение рассказать о том, как он пришел в театр, чтобы снять с себя проклятие и о том, что для этого ему необходим Меч Венома. In EC 998, Gammon attended the "trial" held by the Master of the Court, searching for the vessel of Wrath, annoyed they didn't just have a normal meeting.Evils Court Booklet - Clockwork Lullaby 6 During the assembly, he was given permission by the Master of the Court to speak about why he came to the theater and explained his curse and how he needed the Venom Sword to remove it.Capriccio Farce - 許可してあげるので語りなさい　お前がこの森に来た時の事を」 He later heard the cries of those convicted by the Master of the Court and sighed, reflecting on his time spent at the theater and how he needed to persevere. Shortly after, he was tasked with organizing the court "motions" for the Master of the Court. Questioning why he was also the secretary, Gammon reviewed the cases while reflecting on what they learned from each story.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography Личность и черты характера Гаммон выглядит очень сдержанным и меланхоличным, он часто вздыхает и демонстрирует пессимистичный взгляд на вещи вроде удачи, считая как удачи, так и неудачи отвратительными. Несмотря на это, он проявляет решительность и не беспокоится из-за того, что ему приходится жить в компании жестоких обитателей театра. Он также считает, что отличается от обычных людей, возможно, из-за своего проклятия. Gammon acted melancholy and occasionally lackadaisical, often sighing and having a pessimistic view on things, such as his own ability to discover the truth behind his ancestry. Despite this, he remained determined and was not distressed by how he had become used to living in the theater with the inhuman inhabitants. He also considered himself different from humans, possibly due to his curse. Gammon was deeply concerned by this curse and wished to rid himself of it. As a result, he was interested in learning about his ties to Sateriasis Venomania and its origin. When presented with the chance to learn more about his ancestor through his Purple Dream ability, Gammon was satisfied with the prospect.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography Certain the Venom Sword was the key to removing it, he attempted to retrieve the weapon from Gallerian after his brother's death and entered Evils Forest years later despite the hazardous rumors surrounding it.Capriccio Farce - 我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い それを解く為に必要となる 先祖由来の険を求めて 一人でこの森にやってきた Проклятие сильно беспокоит Гаммона и он желает от него избавиться. Уверенный в том, что Меч Венома является ключом к избавлению, после смерти брата он попытался вернуть оружие, которое забрал Галериан, а годы спустя ради этой же цели вошел в Лес Зла, несмотря на все зловещие слухи, которые окружали это место. Он также враждебно относится к понятию «правосудие», которым люди оправдывают свои действия, скорее всего, из-за коррумпированной системы правосудия, по приговору которой был казнен его брат. Из-за этого Гаммон испытывает сильное отвращение к Галериану Марлону и находит неприятным тот факт, что «дочь» судьи унаследовала его извращенное чувство справедливости. The former soldier was very observant, taking notes on the theater inhabitants and Ma while studying the history of the vessels of sin and their users, as well as formulating his own theories of the truths of said history.Evils Court Booklet Through the use of his Purple Dream ability, Gammon became concerned about the outcome of collecting the Seven Deadly Sins and the "utopia" the Director Doll intended to create,Evils Court Booklet - U-topos believing that EC 1000 would herald the world's destruction.Evils Court Booklet - Mammon's Court He was also hostile towards the notion of "justice" justifying an action, likely because of the corrupt justice system that executed his brother.Evils Court Booklet - Shadow Parade Due to this, Gammon detested Gallerian Marlon, but held no ill will towards the Master of the Court for imitating her "father's" behavior.Evils Court Booklet - Successor of the Court Since being nearly executed by the Doll, the Cursed Gardener was unsuccessful in convincing her of his prediction, due to its low probability of being accurate.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos He similarly became exasperated with her obsession of complicating matters in order to act as a judge, such as turning their simple meeting into a "trial".Evils Court Booklet - Clockwork Lullaby 6 Despite his discontent, Gammon often avoided confrontation when the results posed a risk to him or would yield little results, Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter such as in allowing Gallerian to take the Venom Sword due to the judge's powerful influence or choosing not to verbalize his complaints in the theater.Evils Court Booklet - Clockwork Lullaby 6 Навыки и способности Гаммон обладает способностью к предсказанию, называемой «Фиолетовый Сон». Эта способность позволяет ему видеть во сне как события из прошлого, так и события из будущего. Его умение видеть прошлое, как предполагается, передает события очень точно; используя его, Садовник помогает Ма писать сценарии, посвященные различным историческим событиям. Его умение видеть будущее, напротив, часто допускает неточности; он оценивает свое видение о предполагаемой утопии как возможное с вероятностью всего пятьдесят процентов. Работа, которой он занимается в театре, варьируется от должности садовника и слуги до должности секретаря, регистрирующего и систематизирующего записи о «судебных делах» Хозяйки Суда. Гаммон также имеет навыки композитора и/или сценариста, он сотрудничает с Ма в создании сценариев, которые затем рецензирует Кукла-Директор. Еще при жизни Галериана Гаммон прошел подготовку в армии Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос и достиг звания главного сержанта. Gammon was trained in the Union State of Evillious military and attaining the rank of Sergeant General.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Besides his military skills, he inherited his ancestor's prediction dream ability he denominated as "Purple Dream", allowing him to dream events from either the past or future. His ability to peer into the past was assumed accurate, used to help construct the screenplays about past events with Ma.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography However, his ability to see the future was often inaccurate, estimating his vision about the alleged utopia having less than a fifty percent chance of being correct.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos Although dubbed the "Gardener", Gammon's work at Evil's Theater ranged from tasks of choreman to that of a secretary, filing and organizing the transcripts for the Master of the Court's "court cases". He also had skills as a scriptwriter, collaborating with Ma in creating the screenplays of Evillious' past.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography Because of his visions and collaboration with Ma, Gammon became very knowledgeable of Evillious' history with the Seven Deadly Sins, creating several theories about the different people he envisioned.Evils Court Booklet Связь с другими персонажами Нёдзе Окто. Брат Гаммона. Гаммон доверял Нёдзе, отказываясь верить, что брат мог совершить убийство, и очень беспокоился о нем; он предпринял несколько попыток повлиять на решение Галериана признать Нёдзе виновным. Смерть Нёдзе стала причиной негативного отношения Гаммона к понятию «правосудие» и к его использованию в качестве оправдания чьих-либо действий. Nyoze Octo: Gammon's brother. Gammon trusted Nyoze, in disbelief that his sibling had committed murder, and he cared about him deeply; he made several attempts to sway Gallerian's judgment of Nyoze as guilty and his death made Gammon bitter towards the concept of "justice" as someone's motive. Галериан Марлон. Человек, вынесший приговор брату Гаммона. Гаммон не был согласен с решением Галериана, хотя изначально считал, что судья просто совершил ошибку. Узнав правду о коррупционных мотивах Галериана, Гаммон начал испытывать отвращение к нему и к его коррупционному правосудию. Gallerian Marlon: The man who condemned Gammon's brother. Gammon disagreed with Gallerian's judgment of his brother as guilty, although initially did not suspect him of any wrongdoing. After learning of Gallerian’s corruption, Gammon grew to detest him and his corrupt judgment of others. Хозяйка Кладбища. Обитательница Театра Зла. Первоначально Гаммон рассматривал ее как препятствие, мешающее ему получить Меч Венома, и сумел ускользнуть от нее. Став Садовником, Гаммон вынужден был убедить себя, что она не съест его, пока он выполняет свою работу. Master of the Graveyard: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. Gammon initially saw the Master of the Graveyard as an obstacle towards getting the Venom Sword and eluded her. After becoming the Gardener, Gammon cohabited with her as with the rest of the inhabitants of Evil's Theater and was particularly curious about the nature of her Servants. Хозяйка Суда. Обитательница Театра Зла. Гаммон считал отвратительным ее искаженное понятие справедливости и правосудия и был расстроен тем, что она предпочитала устраивать «суды» вместо обычных собраний. Он не был согласен с ее идеей об Утопии, предупреждая ее о возможных последствиях ее действий, которые он видел в своих видениях. Master of the Court: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. Gammon acknowledged it was only her naivete and not real malice that allowed her to be manipulated into executing visitors, but disagreed with her idea of Utopia. In addition, he was exasperated with her adherence to trials rather than regular meetings, although Gammon was not willing to face the Master of the Court's anger if he spoke on the matter. Официантка. Обитательница Театра Зла. Гаммон считал ее испорченной девчонкой, осознавая, что она спасла его лишь по своим собственным эгоистическим причинам. Как слуга, он был вынужден выполнять часть ее работы в театре. Waiter: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. Gammon thought of her as a spoiled girl, understanding her selfish reasons for saving him. As the chore boy, he would do some of her work around the theater and was curious about her resemblance to the Female Servant. Ма. Обитательница Театра Зла и предыдущая Садовница. Гаммон ладил с Ма достаточно хорошо, чтобы помогать ей с написанием сценариев, используя способность «Фиолетового Сна» и узнавая больше о прошлом в процессе их отношений. Он также занимал должность ее сотрудника, ухаживая за ее садом. Несмотря на это, он не был согласен с ее теорией о том, что результатом сбора всех грехов станет достижение утопии. Ma: A fellow member of Evil's Theater and the previous Gardener. Gammon got along with Ma well enough to help her with her screenplays using his Purple Dream ability, learning more about the past via their relationship. He also served as her employee, tending to her garden. Despite this, he disagreed with her theory that utopia would result from the sins being gathered. Сатериазис Веномания. Дальний предок Гаммона. Из-за его действий род Гаммона был отягощен проклятием, которое мог снять только Меч Венома. Sateriasis Venomania: Gammon's distant ancestor. Due to his actions, Gammon's bloodline was burdened with a curse that only the Venom Sword would be able to cure. The gardener showed an interest in learning about his heritage since making his way into the theater, learning about him using his Purple Dreams. Лукана Окто. Дальний предок Гаммона. Она дала начало зараженному проклятием роду Окто, который в конечном итоге завершился рождением Гаммона. Lukana Octo: Gammon's distant ancestor. She birthed the tainted Octo line that would eventually come to Gammon. Детали Концепция и происхождение *Имя Гаммона произошло от британского слова “gammon”, означающего «обманывать»; это забавно, но оно также может означать «окорок», что является отсылкой к его отношениям с Хозяйкой Кладбища. *Gammon's name is derived from the British word gammon, meaning to speak misleadingly or deceptively. *Его фамилия произошла от греческой и римской приставки “octo”, означающей «восемь». *His surname is derived from the Greek and Roman prefix octo, meaning eight. *Имя Гаммона также отчасти является отсылкой к имени представляющего его вокалоида Гакупо; оба имени начинаются с «Га». *Gammon's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, Gackpo, sharing the letters "Ga" at the beginning of the name. *Роль Гаммона как «Проклятого Садовника» отсылает к Похоти, греху, который он представляет; изначальной формой Похоти был Цветок. *Gammon's new role as the "Cursed Gardener" is connected to the Sin he represents, Lust, the original form of which is The Flower. Любопытно *В клипе на песню “Evil Food Eater Conchita” вокалоид Гакупо обозначен как «слуга», что отсылает к последующей работе Гаммона как «Проклятого Садовника». *In Evil Food Eater Conchita, the Vocaloid Gackpo is credited as the "choreman" for the song, referencing Gammon's outcome as the Cursed Gardener.Evil Food Eater Conchita PV *Схожим образом один из членов организации «Пер Ноэль», VI. Самурай, выполняет работу «слуги». *Similarly, one of Pere Noël's members, VI. the Samurai, was labeled as being used for "chores".Five the Pierrot PV *В буклете “Evils Court” Гаммон выполняет работу «секретаря», систематизируя песни альбома и давая комментарии к каждому «судебному делу» из рекламного ролика “Evils Court”. *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon does his job as a "clerk" via organizing the songs in the album and leaving his commentary for each "court case" from the Evils Court booklet. *Из-за своего родства с герцогом Веноманией Гаммон и Нёдзе имеют возможность проявить синдром Наследственного Распространителя Зла и передать его последующим поколениям. *Due to their lineage to Duke Venomania, both Gammon and Nyoze have the potential to develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and pass it onto future generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Галерея Песни= gardener gakupo.PNG|Гаммон из "Capriccio Farce" |-| Манга= QuartetsGammon.png|Гаммон, как он появляется в Quartets of Evil |-| Прочее= 937074.jpg|Профиль Гаммона из "Capriccio Farce" (иллюстрация Painter Brioche) ComicGammonIchika.png|Комикс с участием Гаммона от Ichika GastGattSatiGammonTamara.png|Илллюстрация Гаммона от Tamara Появления *Capriccio Farce *Master of the Court (song) *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Evils Court (первое появление) Ссылки }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Камуи Гакупо Категория:Capriccio Farce Категория:Пробудившийся сосуд Категория:Evil's Theater Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Sateriasis Venomania Категория:Waiter Категория:Gammon Octo